Nagi Kodachi/Relationship
Family Kyōtarō Kakei In episode 1, Kodachi met Kakei when he and some of his classmates decided to form the Happy Project in the library club. She rushed in to tell them they were being loud before leaving. When the school day was over, Kodachi and her shepherd supervisor watched as they left with Kodachi sadly remarking that Kakei didn't recognize her, meaning they have a connection. In episode 2, he meets her again and finds out she is his neighbor and she formally introduces herself and tells him he can call her "Nagi" but he is confused about this before going into his room. She goes to her room and is sad again that he failed to remember her. In episode 3, she tries to tell the library club of their noise but hears Kakei and Shirasaki talking and assumes they are doing indecent things but shrugs it off before entering the room. Afterwards her thoughts are " confirmed", with that she apologized before running out but it turns out Shirasaki was making a costume for Kakei as the other club members laugh. Later on, she visits his home to hang out and she asks him about his relationship with Shirasaki while he (failingly) tries to explain the situation. In episode 4, while accompanying the library club to hang out she asks which girl is his type which he ignores. Later on, Tamamo and Shirasaki note that she seems very friendly with Kakei which makes her realize that the girls in the library club all have feelings for Kakei and she decides to make them all jealous by making up a supposed relationship between the two. In episode 5, when the library club can't remember Kodachi it is Kakei who makes them recall their time with her. While speaking with her shepherd supervisor, she learns Kakei has passed the first step and she most likely won't be a shepherd because of her emails. Later she visits Kakei and he sees a blank future which makes her realize he can see the future. At the end, he founds out she doesn't live in the apartment next door and questions her about the recent events before her shepherd supervisor appears. In episode 6, he discovers that her supervisor wants to make Kakei a shepherd. When her supervisor tells Kakei to follow Kodachi's lead on assignments she tells him what it means to be a shepherd and to quit before its too late. She returns to the shepherd library where her supervisor apologizes for his previous lecture as the Library club has been a positive impact on Kakei. They later work in shepherd cases and cooperate with Kakei even comforting her by patting her on the head after she made a mistake and apologized. Kodachi was touched by the gesture and cried tears of joy before regaining her wits and went on a frustrated rant, as she became sad and wanted Kakei to date someone so he wouldn't be a Shepherd. At the end, Kodachi tells Kakei and the club that Library has given them full permission to use their clubroom after she put in a good word as Kakei thanks her. Kodachi simply tells him, she repaid him for the favor he did for her but she will be the one to be a Shepherd as he tells her that he hasn't decided if he was going for it. As they talk, some of the girls attempt to eavesdrop on their conversation. In episode 7, it was noted of their close relationship as when the library club are sent an anonymous email asking what type of girl Kakei likes, they all start wondering over what type of girl Kakei prefers. Takamine soon states he thought Kakei was dating Kodachi only to get scared when the girls get angry and jealous as they recall Kakei constantly being with Kodachi. This is shown again as when the girls arrive at Kakei's home and he mistakenly believes it to be Kodachi causing them to have the same angry reaction. When Kodachi arrives, she decides to go shopping with them asking once more which of the four girls is his type but he shrugs her off. At the end, Kakei learns that it was Kodachi who sent the email to get him to stop trying being a shepherd. When he mentions that once a person becomes a Shepherd they will be forgotten, she asks if he would really want to continue now that he has such good friends. He asks her is she really okay with people not remembering her as she confirms that she is as she is determined to fulfill her dream. When Kakei mentions he'll forget her, she tearfully agrees before running back and kissing him, much to his surprise. She states he'll forget about it and her before leaving as he calls out to her. In episode 8, Kakei continues helping Kodachi on assignments and she gives him a vague answer to help with his problem with Kana. When he asks her for a direct answer, she flirts with him before she bites his nose. In episode 9, she tries to implore him not to have Misono give up singing but he remains steadfast even tell Kodachi to fulfill her own desires but she stated she couldn't to herself. In the next meeting, they talk and she runs off, much to his shock. During a trip to the shepherd's library, Kakei read Kodachi's book and learned of his relationship with her as his half-sister. When Kodachi appears, she questions what he's doing as he nervously calls her "Nagi", to her surprise. After confirming he read her book, Kodachi smile and called him an idiot for taking too long to remember her before calling him "big brother Kyōtarō" as Kakei reacted in shock. In episode 10, Kodachi moves in with Kakei now that he's aware of their relationship, much to his dismay. While talking he learns he couldn't remember her at the time, due to only knowing her for three months. Kakei soon refers to Kodachi as "Nagi" since he remembered calling her that as kids, which shocks her but she shrugs it off though is still touched. It was shown that in their childhood, Kakei defended her from people who tried to hurt her and even though he was beaten she was still touched when he said he couldn't let her get hurt. This shows that they really do care for one another, which helped them reconnect. Later on, after helping Shirasaki out Kakei goes through great lengths to prevent her from seeing Kodachi by hiding her on the veranda to her annoyance. They are later seen hanging out by watching TV or reading before Shirasaki visits again only this time with her sister. Kakei tries to tell her to hide again but Kodachi decides to get back at her brother by inviting the sisters in which leads to an awkward moment. Kakei tried to explain his relationship with Kodachi but this was subsided as she makes his situation worse. However, she does help him by teleporting Sayori to the hospital after her illness acts up again. In episode 11, when Kakei decided to become a shepherd, Kodachi explained that she sent those emails in an attempt to dissuade him and for him to find a someone special as even if she became a shepherd Kakei would still be able to be happy to which he thanked her for her efforts. In episode 12, she helped him save Shirasaki and was rewarded with the position of Shepherd by their supervisor who stated she learned the true way of shepherd. She happily embraced Kakei but was sad that he was fired from his position. She showed great as Kakei's book was restored but was happy that he won't be forgotten. When Kakei returned home he was surprised to see her becoming more so when she revealed she is the shepherd of their the school. When all members of the library club come over to hang out with him, she notes on how popular he is while calling him "big brother" before running to open the door and make an awkward moment for him as he tries to stop her. Asahiko Kakei Asahiko is Nagi's father, he did not make an appearance. It is unknown what type of relationship they had but he is mentioned in episode 10, when Kakei stated that his father disappeared sometime ago but before that he married Nagi Kodachi's mother. It is unknown if Nagi has any idea that her supervisor is her biological father, Asahiko Kakei. Category:Relationships